C'était juste leur histoire
by O'bergine
Summary: Recit d'une romance compliquée entre un Gino désorienté qui cherche à retrouver ou oublier son amie perdue et une Anya qui tente en vain de retrouver ses souvenirs. Gino x Anya. En cours - 3 chapitres. Bonne lecture! :3
1. I

– _**I –**_

_**Quand l'oiseau prend appui sur la branche**_

_*******_

_**Alors, alors, voilà enfin le premier chapitre! :D** _

_**Déjà, vous devez savoir que, bien que cette fiction se deroule dans l'univers de Code Geass, elle n'en reprend que le contexte et se désinteresse vraiment de l'histoire originale. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de faire collé au maximum mon histoire avec celle de l'anime pour ne pas être trop décallée et pour que ça fasse un peu ''crédible''. ^^**_

_**L'histoire commence, mais vous le verrez, quand Gino a 1o ans; j'ai vu je ne sais où que ses parents étaient vachement strictes et que Gino n'avait pas vraiment le droit de sortir de chez lui, alors je m'en suis inspiré. :3**_

_**Ce premier chapitre est un peu long, je l'avoue, j'essayerais de faire plus court par la suite... Mais comme j'aime pas bacler ce que j'écris, je pense que y aura plus de chapitres que je l'avais prévu à la base ^^''**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! x3**_

_.com/watch?v=DrP_4Oa-Vug_

* * *

Moi... On se moque de moi. On se moque de qui je suis, de comment je connais cette histoire et de pourquoi je vous la raconte. Car, en effet, ce n'est pas ma vie que je m'apprête à partager avec vous.

C'est celle de deux êtres perdus qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre sans réaliser qu'ils coulent ensembles. Deux êtres que le destin s'amuse à réunir pour séparer à nouveau. Deux êtres qui s'aiment tellement qu'ils sont incapables de le voir. Deux êtres fascinants se laissant trainer lentement par le flot d'une vie inintéressante.

Car c'est bien le cas, cette histoire n'a aucun intérêt. Pas même celui de vous divertir. Car leur vie n'est pas divertissante. Elle ne débute pas bien; de façon trop banale. Elle ne se rattrape pas sur la durée; trop long, trop répétitif, pas assez entrainant, pas assez de mouvements. Juste une suite d'actes futiles et de réflexions inutiles.

Non, ce récit-là ne sert à rien. Il n'a même pas de fin à proprement parler. Chacun sera libre d'imaginer ce que bon lui semble. La vérité, il n'y a qu'eux qui la connaissent...

...Mais je vais vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.

Cette histoire prend racine en mars, dans une chambre gigantesque, elle même située dans un immense château d'aristocrates. Allongé sur son lit, un gamin de tout juste dix ans attend. Il ignore ce qu'il attend... Bientôt il saura.

*

Un filé de lumière vint éclairer le visage du garçon endormi. Endormi? Non, Gino était réveillé depuis longtemps déjà, il se refusait juste à ouvrir les yeux. A quoi bon? C'était une journée, voila tout. Rien ne l'attendait de plus ni de moins que les autres jours...

... Si seulement il s'était douté.

Finalement agacé de rester ainsi immobile, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Comme tous les matins, il descendit lentement de son lit dix fois trop grand pour lui, il enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il faisait beau. Le printemps, maintenant à l'apogée de son épanouissement, colorait le paysage d'une merveilleuse palette de verts. Les grand pins qui bordaient la propriété affichaient fièrement toute l'ampleur de leur puissance alors que les petites fleurs multicolores, perdues dans l'étendue du pré qui servait de jardin, donnaient une touche supplémentaire de douceur à la beauté du décor.

Mais quelle importance pouvait avoir un aussi beau paysage quand on était contraint de l'admirer seulement à travers une vitre? De ne pouvoir s'y plonger de tout son être sans jamais trouver de limite à cette liberté?

Las de ressasser toujours les mêmes plaintes, Gino s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux pour aller commander son déjeuner lorsque, dans la prairie, une tache rose beaucoup trop grosse pour être une fleur attira son attention...

Il plissa les yeux pour y voir plus clair et étouffa un cri de surprise. Impossible! C'était une personne! Une petite personne, probablement un enfant! Instinctivement, il se frotta les yeux avant de fixer à nouveau l'étrange forme. Elle avait cessé de bouger mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien un individu.

Gino était sidéré. Il n'avait jamais eut vent que quelqu'un puisse franchir la propriété sans accompagnement - et qui plus est par le jardin - à part les invités de ses parents ou les gardes familiaux.

Cet enfant était certainement là illégalement. Si ses parents l'apprenaient, ils le jetteraient dans la rue après l'avoir battu...

Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de frémir... Il n'avait jamais vu d'enfants... En réalité, il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que ses parents, sa servante Eleven, son professeur particulier et quelques nobles voisins qui n'étaient jamais accompagné de gens de son âge.

Animé autant par une curiosité typiquement enfantine que par la vue d'une possible distraction, il courut vers la porte de sa chambre et frappa doucement.

Il y eut un cliquetis dans la serrure et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtue d'un tablier ouvrit en s'inclinant :

« Le jeune maître a-t-il choisi ce qu'il désirait pour son petit déjeuner?

- Je voudrais sortir! S'il te plait, Kotori!

La servante, habituée à ce genre de demandes, ne prit pas la peine de se formaliser.

- Le jeune maître n'a pas le droit de quitter le château, sur ordre de monsieur et madame les parents du jeune maître.

- Mais... Mais il y a quelque chose dans le jardin! Se défendit Gino, hésitant à confier sa découverte.

- Il n'y a rien dans le jardin de plus que dans sa chambre qui soit susceptible d'intéresser le jeune maître.

- Mais c'est un enfant! Lâcha-t-il, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Kotori ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le fait que Gino insiste pour quitter la maison n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle - qui essuyait patiemment ses caprices environ tous les matins - mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il inventait une énormité pareille pour la convaincre.

- Il n'est pas accompagné et je crois qu'il s'est endormi par terre! Continua de s'exclamer le gamin, content d'avoir fait réagir la seule alliée potentielle qu'il avait à disposition. Viens voir par la fenêtre si tu ne me crois pas! Mais il ne faut pas le dire à mes parents! Ils le feraient tuer!

- M-Maître, bafouilla Kotori, il ne faut pas dire de telles choses.

Gino ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sa servante venait enfin de s'adresser à lui directement, sans employer la troisième personne. Fier de lui et saluant sa victoire prochaine, il abandonna son air faussement affolé.

- Mais c'est la vérité, je t'assure. Viens voir.

Il lui attrapa la main et tenta de la tirer vers la fenêtre. Kotori jeta un regard en biais vers le couloir derrière elle – sans doute effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un apparaisse à ce moment-là ou que Gino, qui l'aurai sciemment rouler dans la farine, profite de la situation pour s'enfuir.

Finalement convaincu par l'excitation dans le regard de son maître, elle se laissa entrainer.

- Là, regarde! Chuchota le blondinet en pointant son petit doigt vers l'extérieur. Juste à coté du chêne! Pas loin du gros caillou!

Kotori ne trouva ni nécessaire, ni respectueux, ni foncièrement intelligent de faire remarquer à son maître qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de mettre le nez dehors, que le chêne en question était en réalité un hêtre et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ''gros caillou'' mais d'un rocher.

Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de remarquer qu'il y avait bien une forme étrange à l'ombre du hêtre en question.

- Il s'agit peut-être d'un tapis de fleurs roses, murmura-t-elle, il y en a de toutes sortes en cette saison... Vous- euh... Le jeune maître a, sauf son respect, du faire une erreur.

Gino se renfrogna.

- Je vois tous les jours la même chose par cette fenêtre... Marmonna-t-il, véxé. Hier, ça n'y était pas. Je l'ai vu marcher jusque là et puis ça s'est écroulé! Je te dis que c'est un enfant! Ils vont le tuer! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas?

La servante baissa les yeux de confusion; elle n'était pas autorisée à parler, et encore moins à faire preuve de compassion envers Gino. Elle risquait gros si cela venait à s'apprendre. Cependant, personne ne venait jamais dans cette aile du château, pleinement réservée à son jeune maître.

- Maître, commença-t-elle en tentant de se raisonner, je... J'accepte volontiers de vous croire...

Le visage du gamin s'illumina. Et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu le bon sens de ne pas trop crier au loup par le passé.

- C'est vrai? S'emballa-t-il. Alors il faut aller l'aider! Vite! Viens Kotori!

Il tenta de la tirer vers la sortie mais elle le retint.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. J'ai reçu des ordres très stricts à votre sujet...

- Kotori... Cela ne sera pas long! Nous allons juste le chercher et puis... Et puis on le ramène dans ma chambre! Comme ça je ne serai plus tout seul!

L'Eleven poussa un soupir contrariée. Elle tenait, certes, à garder son travail qui, bien que mal payé et ennuyant, lui évitait de mendier sous les ponts, mais par dessus tout elle tenait à la vie. Ses patrons la puniraient – trop – sévèrement s'ils venaient à être avertis d'une quelconque erreur de sa part... Elle soupira.

- Ecoutez, jeune maître. Vos parents sont partis pour la matinée alors... Ne vous emballez pas trop vite! Je vais aller voir de quoi il s'agit et je...

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi?

Kotori n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le regard qu'elle savait éperdu du gamin.

- Je t'assure que je n'en parlerai à personne! Personne ne vient jamais me voir de toute manière... Je n'en profiterai pas pour m'enfuir non plus! Tu pourras même me tenir la main pour t'en assurer! Mais je t'en pris Kotori, je t'en pris laisse moi sortir!

La servante ne savait plus que faire. Le plus simple aurait sans doute était de tout couper là, de se lever et d'aller fermer la porte à clé après un « Non! » sans appel. Mais...

Elle plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux, suppliants, de l'enfant.

... Mais après tout, ils étaient tous deux enfermés. Leurs conditions de vie étaient identiques sur de nombreux points. Gino avait toujours était agréable avec elle et n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler par son prénom. De son coté, ça la peinait de le voir ainsi prisonnier. Il lui rappelait le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu...

- Tu me promets de ne pas en profiter pour prendre la fuite?

- Je te le promets! Merci Kotori! Merci! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait doux, bien qu'un peu tendu, et il lui sauta au cou.

Entre animaux en cage ils devaient bien s'entraider.

*

Gino était tout excité et Kotori eut bien du mal à lui faire enfiler une veste. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il sortait du château! Il ne tenait plus en place.

« Maître, vous devriez enfiler un bonnet... plaidait Kotori, exaspéré par l'agitation du gamin. Nous sortons tout juste de l'hiver et il fait frais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai pas froid! De toute façon nous ne nous y attarderons pas...

Il prononçait cette phrase à contre cœur et sa servante en avait conscience. Il aurait sans doute préféré rester à courir dehors toute la journée; mais lui, comme elle, ne tenait pas à être remarqué.

- Venez, suivez-moi, nous passerons par derrière, c'est plus sûr. Le hêtre n'est pas très éloigné de la sortie, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. Mais il est inutile de prendre des risques. Je... Je...

Gino attrapa la main de sa mère improvisée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. »

Il partirent donc dans le couloir désert, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Ils descendirent prestement les escaliers, manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque le vent fit claquer un volet et arrivèrent enfin à la porte qui menait au jardin.

L'émotion nouait la gorge de Gino et faisait briller ses yeux lorsque Kotori mit la main sur la poignée.

« Attends, s'il te plait, parvint-il difficilement à demander. Je peux...

Il posa sa petite main sur celle de la servante et appuya avec peine. Il y eut un léger cliquetis et le soleil éblouit le couloir de ses rayons, venant caresser le visage du jeune garçon. Il aspira l'air à plein poumons et essuya le coin de ses yeux d'un revers de manche, sous le regard émue de Kotori.

Etait-il possible que l'illusion d'une liberté inaccessible puisse avoir un tel effet?

Elle sourit. La simple vision du bonheur émanant de Gino à cet instant finissait de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Jamais elle ne le regretterait. Jamais...?

- Maître, il ne faut pas perdre de temps...

- Oui, tu as... Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Il posa délicatement un pied sur l'herbe encore couverte de rosée et avala un énorme goulée d'air. Celui-ci était bien plus froid qu'il ne l'avait estimé et il eut l'impression que ses poumons, trop habitués à la tiédeur de sa chambre, prenaient feu. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter pour si peu et, bien que tout son corps soit parsemé de frissons, il s'élança dans la fraicheur du jardin comme un oiseau à qui on ouvre sa cage après des années de captivité.

- M-Maître! S'il vous plait, arrêtez! Hurla Kotori, désarçonnée, en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Vous... Vous aviez promis! Maître, je vous en pris! »

La silhouette du jeune garçon s'arrêta. La servante, soulagée, crut d'abord qu'il avait entendu ses prières et ralentit le pas. Elle mit un petit moment à se rendre compte, qu'en réalité, Gino était arrivé à distance convenable du grand hêtre et s'accroupissait à présent dans les herbes folles.

Kotori accéléra le rythme et, arrivant à coté de son maître, freina net.

« Oh, mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu avais... Euh... Je... Vous aviez raison! Se rattrapa-t-elle, la surprise lui ayant fait oublier le vouvoiement. Pardonnez mon impolitesse... Je suis si troublée...

- Mais, c'est une fille... marmonna le gamin, visiblement déçu de perdre un partenaire de jeu potentiel.

En même temps, avec des cheveux roses, à quoi s'était-il attendu? Il ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre pour si peu; de la compagnie quelle qu'elle soit, était toujours la bienvenue dans cette chambre si grande pour lui seul. Et puis, fille ou pas fille, ça restait une personne dans sa tranche d'âge et la curiosité prit vite le dessus sur la déception. Il tourna délicatement le petit corps sur le dos et resta un moment immobile à observer le visage de la fillette. Il était difficile de donner un âge tant son état était misérable... Elle devait avoir bien deux ans de moins que lui...

- On ne peut pas la laisser là, reprit Kotori, brisant les reflexions de son maître. Elle est maigre comme un clou et trempée jusqu'au os...

- On peut l'emmener dans ma chambre! S'exclama Gino. Elle n'a pas l'air blessée... Tu pourras la laver dans ma salle de bain. Je lui prêterai des habits propres, elle est si petite que mes chemises lui feraient des robes... Et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui est chargée de tout ce qui me concerne. Tu pourras facilement m'apporter double portion de nourriture... Mon lit est bien assez grand pour qu'aucun de nous deux n'est à dormir par-terre... Elle risque un peu de s'ennuyer pendant mes cours... Mais tu pourras t'occuper d'elle pendant ce temps, non?

Alors qu'il faisait des plans sur la comète, Kotori prenait la petite fille dans ses bras, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le château.

- Sauf votre respect, maître, le mieux serait peut-être de contacter un orphelinat.

- Non! S'il te plait, Kotori... Je suis toujours tout seul et je m'ennuie à mourir... C'est la première fois que je vois un autre enfant que moi... Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est...

La sincérité, l'espoir, et la tristesse qui flottaient dans la voix du petit ému la servante. Elle savait ce que c'était que la solitude. Que d'avoir l'impression que jamais personne ne nous tendra la main. Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'elle avait été réduite au statut d'esclave pour être capable de gagner sa vie sans avoir à vendre son corps à de vieux nobles sans scrupules... Mais depuis tout ce temps, jamais personne ne lui avait adressé la parole autrement que pour formuler un ordre. Personne à part Gino.

- D'accord... J'accepte de garder le secret sur cette affaire. De toute manière, je n'ai pas trop le choix... Si cela venait à se savoir je n'imagine même pas ce qui m'arriverait. Cette fillette pourra loger dans vos appartements, du moment qu'elle ne pose pas de problèmes. Et puis... (Elle poussa un soupir résignée.) Je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner une enfant dans cet état-là... Elle n'a certainement pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et les nuits sont tellement froides que ses muscles en sont tétanisés.

Gino n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Il savait depuis le début que Kotori avait bon cœur. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais accédé à ses requêtes de liberté, il savait bien que ce n'était pas par méchanceté. Au contraire, les regards pleins de compassion qu'elle lui offrait après chaque réponse négative trahissaient la sympathie qu'elle avait à son égard. Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit encore. Il avait une alliée. Mieux, il avait une mère.

- Merci, Kotori. Merci beaucoup. »

Ils avaient rapidement rejoint la porte extérieure du château, réservée aux domestiques. Trop rapidement.

Gino jeta un regard empreint de désespoir à l'immense jardin qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de découvrir. Comment était le monde en dehors de cette propriété? Quand pourrait-il enfin s'en rendre compte par lui-même?

- Maître, il faut y aller. Nous ne nous sommes certainement pas faits remarquer, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre des risques inutiles.

Il soupira, passa le pas de la porte, et elle se referma derrière lui en un bruit mat. Coupant l'accès au monde extérieur.

_Un jour._

* * *

_** Premier chapitre pas vraiment axé sur le couple. A prendre plutot comme un prologue (très long, je l'avoue) ou une grosse introduction. Il a surtout pour but de vous montrer comme Gino souffre de sa solitude et comme le fait de trouver une amie potentielle le rend heureux. Il y a aussi Kotori qui s'attache beaucoup à son jeune maître et qui l'aide malgré ce qu'elle risque.**_

_**Bref, le prochain chapitre sera surtout, je pense, pour vous montrer comme Anya va devenir importante pour Gino et vice-versa. **_

_**Chu ~ ! :3**_


	2. II

– _**II –**_

_**Quand il étend ses ailes pour s'envoler**_

_**Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre! :D**_

_**Il se passe toujours à la même époque et il va surtout montrer la rencontre et l'évolution de la relation entre Gino et Anya. ^^**_

_**J'ai adoré l'écrire! J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon! XD**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_** Bonne lecture! :3**_

* * *

La chambre de Gino possédait trois portes. L'une menait dans le couloir mais n'était autorisée à être ouverte que part Kotori pour transmettre les repas. La seconde ouvrait sur la salle de bain, tout aussi gigantesque. Quant à la troisième, c'était un accès direct à une bibliothèque où un professeur particulier venait faire cours à Gino quatre jours par semaine. C'est de cette dernière que le blondinet sortait, le soir où Anya se réveilla.

Il l'avait ramenait dans sa chambre la veille. Comme elle ne retrouvait toujours pas ses esprits, Kotori l'avait lavé, lui avait fait enfiler une des ses longues chemises, et l'avait allongé sur le lit.

Ce soir là, Gino, assis à son bureau de chambre, finissait quelques devoirs lorsque le bruit des couvertures que l'on déplace lui fit tourner la tête.

La fillette était assise sur le lit et regardait la chambre d'une air ébahi.

Elle finit par poser sur lui ses grands yeux rubis et resserra la couverture contre son corps dans un geste effrayé.

« Oh! Tu es enfin réveillée! S'exclama Gino avec enthousiasme. Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais.

Elle se recroquevilla encore et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler. Aucun son n'en sorti.

- Tu... Tu est muette? Tenta l'enfant, un peu déçu de cette réaction.

Peut-être était-elle noble et n'avait pas le droit de parler à des inconnus... Dans ce cas il valait mieux la vouvoyer; le tutoiement avait fusé à cause de l'âge, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Il ne s'était pas non plus demandé d'où venait cette fillette et si quelqu'un pouvait la chercher... Non, tout ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance dans son insouciance enfantine.

- Où... Où est-ce que je suis? Chuchota la petite fille d'une voix enrouée.

Gino poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas muette et ce n'était pas non plus une bourgeoise – du moins, la tournure de sa phrase le laissait supposer.

- Tu es dans ma chambre, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à coté d'elle. (Ne prenant pas garde à son mouvement de recul.) Je m'appelle Gino! Et toi?

Il y eut un profond silence durant lequel la fillette fixa son sauveur d'un air perdu. Quand son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux à s'embuer, Gino s'affola.

- Qu-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je suis désolé! Eh, tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même?

- J'ai... oublié...! lâcha-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Je me souviens plus... Mon nom et... Et tout... Et... Et...

Elle éclata en sanglot, sous le regard impuissant du gamin. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette façon qu'il s'était imaginé la scène de leurs présentations... Faute de mieux, il lui tapota la tête en tentant d'être réconfortant.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas si grave... C'est... C'est juste le choc. Ça va te revenir bientôt, tu es juste un peu fatiguée... Ne te mets pas dans cet état... Je... Je vais te commander à manger, tu dois avoir faim, pas vrai?

À l'évocation de la nourriture, la fillette releva son petit visage inondé de larmes. Sa poitrine se souleva par accoue encore une dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se trouve en état de parler.

- Oui... S'il vous plait.

Gino sauta du lit et couru frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement.

- Kotori, ça y est, elle est réveillée.

- C'est vrai? Comment va t-elle? S'enquit la servante en entrant dans la chambre. Mais maître, que lui avait vous fait?

Elle se précipita au chevet de l'enfant, sans se soucier de la porte laissée ouverte sur laquelle Gino lorgna un moment avant de rejoindre sa nourrice.

- Elle a juste faim, tu peux nous apporter le repas, s'il te plait? Il y a de la soupe, non? Ça la rechauffera.

La femme lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne demanda pas plus de renseignements sur l'état de la petite. Peut-être le moment n'était-il pas bien choisi. Ou bien, chose plus crédible à laquelle elle ne pensa pas, peut-être Gino voulait-il se réserver le droit de consoler sa protégée; c'était en effet un moyen pratique de la mettre en confiance et de se lier d'amitié avec elle.

- Bien, maître, je reviens de suite.

Le jeune garçon attendit que Kotori aie refermé la porte derrière elle avant de se retourner vers la gamine.

- Tu te sens mieux? (La petite le fixa ardemment sans répondre, mettant le jeune noble mal-à-l'aise.) Tu n'as pas froid...? Euh... Kotori cuisine très bien, tu verras, tu vas te régaler...

Au grand soulagement de Gino, la servante choisi ce moment pour entrer. Elle vint placer deux plateaux sur le lit dans lesquels fumait un bon bouillon de poule accompagné d'un morceau tendre de filet mignon et d'une crème brulée.

- Merci beaucoup, Kotori, s'exclama le gamin, satisfait.

- De rien, bon appétit. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème. »

Et elle se retira.

La fillette attrapa lentement la cuillère et la planta dans la soupe d'une main tremblante, en faisait gicler quelques gouttes sur les couvertures.

« - Euh... Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda gentiment Gino.

L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son hôte découpait la viande avec agilité. Il en piqua un morceau avec la fourchette et la lui tendit. Elle le regarda un moment, étourdie, puis engouffra le morceaux dans sa bouche.

- Merci...

Gino sourit et, voyant qu'elle s'était calmé, tenta la conversation.

- Alors... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Marmonna-t-il, soucieux d'avoir à essuyer un nouvel

assaut de larmes.

Mais la crise semblait être passée, et sa nouvelle amie ne fit que secouer tristement la tête.

- Non... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici?

- Eh bien... Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, tu étais allongée dans le jardin alors avec Kotori – la femme que tu as vu tout à l'heure – on est allés te chercher. Elle pense que tu es entrée par le ruisseau qui passe sous le grillage, parce que tu étais toute trempée.

- Je vous remercie...

- Oh ce n'est rien! Au contraire! Et puis tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer! Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, alors il faut être discrets...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Mes parents sont plutôt méchants et, normalement, j'ai l'interdiction formelle de quitter ma chambre. (Comme elle ne répondait pas, Gino enchaîna innocemment.) Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour une fleur!

La fillette le regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'empourpra sous le rire jovial du garçon, heureux de la voir réagir.

- Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à que tu retrouves la mémoire, continua Gino en lui donnant la béquée, mais il va bien falloir te trouver un prénom, sinon ça risque d'être difficile...

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Je peux t'en trouver un, si tu veux? .

- Je... Pourquoi pas...

Gino lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle lui répondit par un autre; timide mais sincère.

- Alors, que dis-tu de... Génocy? Clothildia? Allanella?

- C'est un peu long... bougonna-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

- Tu as raison... Et Allena?

- Un peu vieillot..., protesta timidement l'anonyme.

- D'accord, d'accord... Voyons voir... Allena... Anela... Anea...

- J'aime bien Anea... Anea, Anea, Anea, Aneia, Aneia, Ania...

- Anya! Anya, c'est encore plus joli, non? »

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina. Un nouveau nom. Pour une nouvelle vie. Gino avait l'air gentil et la nourriture était bonne. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait de ce qui l'attendait... Ça lui suffisait. Elle sourit et serra ce prénom maintenant sien contre son cœur.

_Anya._

S'il avait pu voir la lune, Gino aurait dit qu'elle était déjà haute dans le ciel quand, allongée sur son lit, il se remémora les événements passés.

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il avait recueilli Anya, en ce moment blottie contre lui. Bien que la liberté lui manqua toujours, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux...

Kotori avait pris la fillette sous son aile et la gardait en général avec elle lorsqu'il prenait ses cours. Tout les soirs, il regagnait sa chambre où de petits gâteaux l'attendait toujours. En effet, sa mère adoptive avait appris à Anya les rudiments de la cuisine, et cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire gouter ses créations, parfois succulentes, souvent... originales.

Le blondin apprenait ensuite à lire et à écrire à son amie qui, si elle l'avait su un jour, ne se rappelait plus la technique. Elle ne progressait pas vite mais il ne s'impatientait pas, riant au contraire à chacune des ses grimaces dépitées.

Sur ses jours de repos, Gino passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer ou à parler avec Anya.

Il avait enregistré chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques... Il avait l'impression de la connaître plus qu'elle même ne se connaissait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la contrarier, juste pour voir son petit nez se froncer d'une façon qu'il lui était si propre. Il aimait la regarder sourire quand il appréciait ses plats et la voir rougir quand il la complimentait exprès.

Avec elle, il n'avait pas à se soucier de son attitude. Il ignorait comment se comporter avec les autres et elle, elle l'avait oublié. Ils étaient eux mêmes sans se poser de questions, sans se juger...

En peu de temps, Anya était devenue indispensable et, bien qu'il lui souhaitait de retrouver la mémoire, son égoïsme le forçait à avouer qu'il désirait de tout cœur la garder à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé, Anya, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la nuit, vraiment désolé.

- Désolé de quoi? Demanda la petite voix endormie de sa protégée.

Gino sursauta. Il était persuadé qu'elle dormait depuis des heures déjà. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'expliquer. Pourtant, c'était l'occasion d'apaiser sa conscience. Il se lança.

- Par ma faute, tu es cloitrée ici. Tu ne peux pas sortir. Si je ne t'avais pas ramener, tu n'aurais pas à être emprisonnée... Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Parce que, même si à cause de moi tu es privée de liberté, je suis heureux d'avoir une amie... C'est horrible, pas vrai? Par ma faute, tu es devenu comme moi. Un oiseau en cage.

Le garçon appréciât particulièrement que l'obscurité cache à Anya la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues. Il avait peur qu'elle se moque de lui, de sa sensiblerie, mais par dessus tout, qu'elle lui reproche son égoïsme. Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle se mette à pleurer et qu'elle lui ordonne de la laisser partir. Elle n'en fit rien.

- Des oiseaux... chuchota-t-elle, pensive. Je n'ai jamais vu d'oiseaux... J'aime bien être un oiseau, si tu en es un aussi... (elle se lova encore plus à côté de lui) Tant que je suis avec toi, je peux même être une limace...!

Le menton de Gino se mit à trembler et il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il le pu.

- Merci, Anya, merci pour tout...

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le garçon fixa le plafond dont il ne décelait aucun détail. Après plusieurs minutes d'un agréable calme, le jeune noble senti la petite main de son amie se glisser dans la sienne.

- J'ai peur, Gino, confia-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

- Peur?

- Oui... J'ai peur d'oublier, encore... J'aime vraiment ma nouvelle vie... Mon nouveau nom... Toi... Madame Kotori... Te faire des gâteaux... J'ai peur d'oublier tout ça...

Gino restait un moment sans repondre. Il se sentait tout à coup stupide de s'en être voulut pour l'existance qu'il avait ''infligé'' à sa protégée; il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle lui puisse tant lui plaire et qu'elle y soit attacher au point d'avoir peur de s'en séparer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Anya, même si tu oublies, moi je ne t'oublierai pas. Et compte sur moi pour te remettre les souvenirs en place!

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas... Jamais...?

- Jamais. C'est promis!

- Merci, Gino... Moi non plus, alors... Je te garderai toujours dans un coin de ma tête... Comme ça quand je serrai triste, je penserai à toi pour me consoler...

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts, et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Il rigola, légèrement gêné.

- Quand tu serras triste, je te consolerai en personne, tu n'auras pas besoin de penser à moi.

- Toujours? Tu seras toujours là pour me consoler?

- Toujours! Tu verras, quand je serai grand, je serai voyageur! Comme ça, je rattraperai tout le temps perdu! Je ferai le tour du monde!

- Et moi? Tu vas me laisser?

- Toi tu viendras avec moi! s'exclama Gino, contemplant déjà son avenir. On vivra dans une jolie maison à la campagne, à l'abri du bruit.

- On pourra avoir un chien?

- Bien sûr! On l'appellera...

- Freidrich. J'aime bien, Freidrich.

- Oui, si tu veux. Et il y aura des oiseaux partout. Qui volent dans tous les sens...

- Comme nous?

- Oui! On n'aura plus de cage, on sera libres.

- Il me tarde qu'on soit grands, alors...

- Moi aussi Anya, moi aussi...

- Je crois que je vais faire de beaux rêves...

- Oui, il faut que tu dormes, il est tard...

- Bonne nuit Gino...

Il sourit, heureux, et déposa un baiser léger sur le front d'Anya. Elle ne rougit pas, naviguant déjà sur le merveilleux océan des rêves...

_Si seulement ils avaient su..._

* * *

_ **La suite au prochain épisode! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu! :D**_

_**Désolée, il est un peu inutile mais je tenais vraiment à mettre tout ces petits passages anodins et pleins de bonheur entre un Gino tout naïf et une Anya adorablement gentille et souriante! (C'est qu'après on dirait une tombe -'_'-). **_

_**Bref, c'que je veux dire c'est que j'essaierai de faire le prochain chapitre un peu moins ennuyant mais là c'était vraiment important pour la suite de vous faire sentir à quel point ils pouvaient tenir l'un à l'autre... Je suis cruelle! Mwahahah! 8D**_

_**Chu ~ ! :3**_


	3. III

– _**III –**_

_**Quand la branche casse sous lui**_

_*******_

_ **Hyuu ~ ! Troisième chapitre en ligne! x3**_

_**Ce sera le dernier se déroulant à cette époque, il est un peu court car, normalement, je devais laisser cette partie dans le second chapitre, mais ça faisait vraiment trop long, alors... xD**_

_**Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça''l'élément perturbateur'', on retrouvera donc d'ici peu nos chers petits personnages tels qu'on les connait dans l'anime! :3**_

_**Bonne lecture! ^w^**_

* * *

Cette journée fut la pire et la meilleure de sa courte vie d'enfant; la plus belle des matinées pour le plus horrible des après-midi. Comme si le bien et le mal avait fait un marché. Comme si le rêve était obligé de tourner au cauchemar. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui laisser miroiter un bonheur illusoire pour le lui retirer dès qu'il tendait le bras...

Cette journée, c'était l'anniversaire de Gino. Son onzième anniversaire.

On y repensant, il avait vraiment était stupide de ne pas se contenter de ce qu'on lui offrait...

*

_Joiyeu Aniversere Gino._

La gamin éclata de rire et fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche.

« Merci beaucoup, Anya!

- De rien. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, je n'ai pas voulu que Kotori m'aide à l'écrire... C'est déjà elle qui a acheté le cadeau...

- Un cadeau?

- C'est tout de même Anya qui en a eut l'idée! Intervint Kotori, toute souriante.

La fillette baissa les yeux en rougissant et sorti de sa poche un petit boîtier très banal. Laisser à sa mère adoptive toute la responsabilité de l'achat lui aurait au moins épargné l'appréhension de voir Gino sourire gauchement – car il était trop distingué pour grimacer – si le présent ne lui plaisait pas...

- Tiens. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier... »

Le gamin, lui, n'était pas anxieux pour un sou. Peu importait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, le simple fait que les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux aient pensé à son anniversaire le comblait de joie.

Il souleva délicatement le capuchon de la petite boîte et resta bouche-bée.

« Il... Il ne te plaît pas... s'inquiéta aussitôt sa protégée. Je... Je suis désolée... Je pensais...

- Anya... Il est... Magnifique...

Sur un minuscule coussinet de tissu trônait un pendentif d'argent représentant un oiseau de profil. Un merveilleux oiseau prenant son envol, aux ailes striées de petites émeraudes et dont la queue semblait fouetter le vent... Un oiseau sortant de sa cage. Un oiseau découvrant le monde. Son oiseau. Leur oiseau.

- C'est vrai? Il te plait? Je suis si contente!

Gino releva les yeux vers le petit visage illuminé de son amie. Ses joues étaient toujours rosés et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il lui sourit largement et la serra dans ses bras, mettant dans ce geste toute la gratitude, toute la reconnaissance et toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Gênée mais heureuse, Anya se trémoussa maladroitement et en riant :

- Tu m'étouffes, Gino... (Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le garçon ne la lâcha pas.) Gino... Tu sais, Kotori aussi a participé... tenta-t-elle, étonnée.

De petites gouttes perlèrent dans son cou et son sang se glaça.

- Gi-Gino! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal? Gino!

- Merci...

La fillette cessa de gigoter.

- Merci, Anya...

Sa voix n'avait pas vacillait. Elle ne vacille jamais quand on pleure de bonheur.

- De... De rien... chuchota-t-elle, bouleversée. »

Gino relâcha son étreinte et, attrapant sa protégée par les épaules, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas très glorieux de pleurer ainsi mais... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend la peine de m'offrir un cadeau et... Un aussi beau cadeau...

Anya piqua un far et rebaissa vivement la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part de Gino et, au delà de la fierté, elle ressentait un immense plaisir à le voir sourire ainsi, à voir ses yeux pétiller de joie, à l'entendre rire... Oui, elle aimait plus que tout le savoir heureux. Non, le rendre heureux. La raison de ce sentiment lui échappait mais elle s'en moquait pas mal. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, tout allait bien.

Dans son insouciance enfantine, elle s'imaginait que cela durerait toujours. La réalité était toute autre. Elle allait bientôt le découvrir. Trop tôt.

« Merci à toi aussi Kotori! S'exclama son maître, soucieux de l'avoir oubliée.

Mais l'Eleven était bien trop mûre et bien trop sage pour se formaliser de si peu. Elle savait bien que son fils spirituel avait plus que tout besoin d'une amie. Besoin d'Anya.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur Gino – car après maints reproches elle avait finalement accepté de ne plus l'appeler ''Maître'' – Ça m'a fait plaisir de participer.

- Où as-tu trouvé de quoi l'acheter? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'enfant.

- Et bien, comme vous avez insisté auprès du maître pour augmenter mon salaire, j'ai pu économiser assez pour vous offrir un cadeau...

- Mais tu aurais pu t'en servir pour toi!

Kotori lui sourit gentiment.

- Vous pouvez aussi bien dire que ce bijou ne vous plait pas mais ce serait vexant...

- Ce n'est pas ça! Se défendit le gamin.

- Dans ce cas acceptez-le sans broncher. Je vous ai dit que ça m'avait fait plaisir. Que ça nous avait fait plaisir.

Instinctivement, Gino se retourna vers Anya qui avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci à vous. Mille fois merci!

- Arrête un peu de nous remercier, Gino! S'exclama Anya en rigolant. Sinon on passera jamais à table!

- Oh! Tu m'as fait un gâteau? S'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Oui! C'est une inoguration-

- Une innovation, Anya, la réctifia gentiment Kotori.

- Une innovation... Alors j'espère que tu aimeras!

- Le contraire m'etonnerait! On pourrait peut-être tirer les rideaux...? ajouta Gino en tournant la tête vers le mur. On y verait mieux, non?

- Non, non, non, s'écria la fillette, ça c'est la dernière surprise! D'abord on mange!

Le jeune noble offrit à son ami un regard des plus étonnés et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Mangeons! »

*

Gino n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise! Du blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue. Non, pas du blanc, de la neige! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige! Il y en avait tellement! Et il en tombait encore!

« On dirait que même le temps c'est mis de la partie pour votre anniversaire, monsieur Gino, commenta Kotori.

- C'est magnifique!

Il y eut un grand silence puis, le gamin tourna son petit visage ébloui de nouveauté vers sa mère adoptive.

- Kotori... J'aimerais...

La femme baissa la tête. Elle avait compris. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout.

- C'est dangereux, monsieur...

- Mais c'est mon anniversaire! Ce serait merveilleux si je pouvais toucher la neige! Le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie!

- Monsieur Gino... Vos parents...

- Il sont sortis! S'il te plait, Kotori! Juste aujourd'hui! Pas longtemps!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça... murmura-t-elle.

- Oui mais la dernière fois il n'y a pas eu de problèmes! Et puis c'est grâce à cela que l'on a trouvé Anya!

Il se tourna instinctivement vers la dite personne, la suppliant du regard. La fillette baissa les yeux. Elle voulait le bonheur de Gino... Seulement son bonheur...

- On peut essayer... avança-t-elle timidement. Nous n'y resterons pas longtemps et... Nous ferons attention... Tu ne crois pas, Kotori?

- Mademoiselle... Vous vous y mettez aussi...? Eh bien... Je suppose que... (Elle poussa un soupir contrarié.) Allons-y...

- Merci! Merci! Merci! S'écria Gino en lui sautant au cou. Merci à toi aussi Anya! Attrape les manteaux! On y va! »

*

« Je vais retourner devant la porte de votre chambre, pour vérifier que personne n'arrive, expliqua Kotori en ouvrant la porte menant à l'extérieur, ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne vous faîtes pas remarquer, s'il vous plait. Il ne faudrait pas que...

Elle s'arrêta net et sourit. Son maître, omnibulé par la poudreuse qui s'étendait maintenant à ses pieds, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Fais attention, Gino, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Sans laisser le temps au petit noble de lui répondre, elle fit de même avec Anya et se releva.

- À toute à l'heure. »

Les deux enfants lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire puis la porte se referma.

Gino se retourna lentement vers l'étendue enneigée. Les lourdes branches des sapins bordant la propriété pliaient sous le poids de la neige alors que quelques flocons venaient taquiner son nez. Quel étrange sensation que d'avoir froid, que d'être caressé ainsi par les éléments...

Tout à coup, Gino prit peur. Il ne connaissait pas tout ça. Il ignorait le danger. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de cette maison. Il avait peur. Il voulait rentrer. Bien au chaud dans sa chambre où il ne risquait rien.

Sans qu'il s'en rende immédiatement compte, la petite main d'Anya s'était glissé dans la sienne. Il se tourna spontanément vers elle et elle lui lança un sourire un peu gauche et tendu. Son esprit reprit soudainement un cours normal de réflexion et la honte faillit l'assommer. Anya aussi avait peur. Sa chère Anya. C'était à lui de la rassurer, pas l'inverse.

Il avala une grosse goulée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons et, tout sourire, s'élança en courant, tirant son amie par la main.

« Et bien alors, Anya, tu as peur? La taquina-t-il un peu illégitimement.

Dérapant maladroitement, la fillette ne pu répondre à la remarque, sa bouche légèrement trop enfoncée dans la poudreuse.

Gino éclata de rire et vint s'assoir à coté d'elle. Comme elle commençait à greloter, il envoya gentiment valser les petits blocs de glace coincés entre le cou et le manteau de sa protégée puis l'entoura de ses bras. La fillette piqua un far et commença à bégayer.

- Gi-Gino...

Content de son effet, le gamin retira une main avec laquelle il alla étaler une grosse boule de neige dans la bouche de son amie avant de détaller.

Toujours aussi rouge – de rage cette fois-ci – Anya couru après lui, lui sautant sur le dos. Il roulèrent un moment dans le jardin nacré, jusqu'à que Gino attrape l'enfant par les épaules, la bloquant au sol.

- J'ai gagné! Lui lança-t-il en tirant la langue.

Décidée à se venger pour ses deux défaites consécutives, Anya se débattit jusqu'à renverser difficilement Gino et prendre la fuite. Il la rattrapa sans difficultés, se laissant choir au sol avec elle et en riant. Il s'apprêtait à se relevait pour laisser son amie repartir quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par l'épaule.

À partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite. Il se souvenait du visage horrifié d'Anya alors que lui même se retournait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Pè-Père... bégaya-t-il.

Il ignorait si il avait ajouté quelque chose, il ignorait si son père lui avait répondu. Il se rappelait uniquement avoir vu Kotori affaissée contre le mur du château, tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes. Il s'était retourné à s'en arracher le cou. Un grand garde trainait Anya qui se débattait en pleurant pour le rejoindre, lui. Il la vit mordre dans le bras ganté du géant qui la frappa au visage si fort que Gino sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il hurla. Il allait la tuer! Il allait la tuer et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'était débattu autant qu'il l'avait pu. Sa tête avait heurté un rocher.

*

Il était allongé dans son lit. Aucun rayon de soleil ne vint éclairer son visage. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de se lever. Il était resté des heures à regarder le plafond. À regarder le vide. Il était sans doute mort, au fond. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Son cerveau était trop occupé à organiser des duels intérieurs; désespoir contre haine, culpabilité contre vengeance. Qui remportera la finale des émotions destructrices?

Son esprit divaguait. Ce qu'il avait vécu cette dernière année, l'avait-il vraiment vécu? N'était-ce pas seulement un rêve? C'était-il réellement réveillé ce matin de printemps ou il avait cru voir Anya par la fenêtre? Et Anya? N'était-ce pas seulement le fruit de son imagination?

D'un point de vue extérieur, ces réflexions semblaient absurdes, mais dans son esprit torturé, elle prenaient les couleurs de la certitude.

Il était resté près d'un jour inconscient et, à son réveil, l'extrême anxiété qui avait faillit l'étouffer au retour de ses souvenirs l'avait forcé à courir vers la porte fermée à clé de sa chambre. Il y avait tambouriné à s'en ouvrir les poignets, jusqu'à qu'un énorme colosses se décide à l'ouvrir. À ce moment, il lui avait fallut un énorme effort sur lui même pour ne pas fondre en larme ou sauter à la gorge de son gardien – au choix.

Dans sa naïveté d'enfant, il nourrissait encore l'espoir que Kotori apparaisse sur le pas de la porte et lui dise que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un cauchemar, que si Anya n'était pas tranquillement endormie à côté de lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, c'était parce qu'elle était aux cuisines, bien occupée à lui préparer un bon gâteau... Au lieu de ça, il avait en face de lui le monstre qui avait frappé sa protégée alors qu'elle se débattait pour le rejoindre, alors que lui n'avait rien pu faire...

Mais l'inquiétude avait repris le dessus et, sans tenir compte de son visage fermé, il avait questionné le garde sans ménagements sur la situation de sa chère Anya et de sa mère...

Il avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ça. Kotori avait été battue à mort pour avoir désobéit. Battue. À cette époque, comme pouvait-on battre quelqu'un à lui arracher la vie. Il était cependant interdit de tuer les gens qui ne nous « appartenaient » pas, Anya avait donc était jeté dans la rue sans plus de soins. Gino serra les dents et ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il le pu, pour faire disparaître de son esprit l'image lancinante qui s'amusait à le torturer, l'empêchait de dormir, de manger, ou même de bouger, depuis tant de jours. Anya devait être morte de faim, de froid, à l'heure qu'il était. Il en était sûr. Et il savait que s'il n'était pas encore mort, l'espoir vain de voir sa chère Anya ressurgir devant ses yeux l'achèverait. Il ne pouvait plus espérer. Il ne devait plus.

Dans un élan qui lui demanda le plus gros effort de ces derniers jours, il ramena mollement sa main contre sa poitrine qu'il sera desespérement. Son cœur devait avoir été anéanti pour qu'il le fasse souffrir ainsi. Au final tant mieux. Plus tôt il mourrait, plus tôt il rejoindrait sa tendre Anya.

Oui, il la retrouverait. Bien des années plus tard. Il l'ignorait encore. Il n'osait même pas l'espérer. Il l'avait depuis longtemps enfouie bien au fond de sa mémoire pour ne plus en souffrir. Mais le destin est une chose si complexe et si fourbe, si belle des fois, que l'on ne peut s'attendre à tout.

_Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça._

* * *

_ **Et voilà! ^^**_

_**Vous pouvez pousser un soupir de soulagement, c'en est finit pour la première partie totalement sortie de mon imagination! xD**_

_**Pour la suite, je pense ne pas trop m'etaller, je vais reprendre les gros evenements où on les voit tous les deux (la fête de bienvenue de Suzaku, ou la journée Cupidon par exemple). Il y aura aussi leurs ''retrouvailles'', si on peut vraiment dire ça comme ça... xD**_

_** Enfin voilà, sinon à propos de ce chapitre... Je suis machiavelique! 8D**_

_**Imaginez un peu le desespoir de Gino de perdre en une seule fois les deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui juste parcequ'il a voulu mettre le nez dehors... (Je pourrais pleurer de mes propres inventions! xD)**_

_** J'espère que ça vous a plu! Chu ~ ! :3**_


	4. IV

~ IV ~

_**Quand il se rattrape maladroitement**_

_ **Et voilà le quatrième chapitre! :D**_

Gino marchait fièrement le long du couloir, bien droit dans ses vêtements blancs immaculés striés d'or et de noir, sa cape verte voletant au rythme de ses pas.

Knight of Three.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire et retint avec difficulté un éclat de rire plein d'orgueil ingénu. Sa place, il se l'était gagné.

Cela faisait environ un an qu'il avait fugué de chez lui pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Il avait abandonné définitivement ses rêves de voyages en même temps qu'il l'avait perdue, elle. Il chassa bien vite cette sombre idée à laquelle il s'était interdit de penser – pour sa propre santé mentale – depuis déjà bien des années.

Comme il arrivait au bout du couloir, le garde qui l'accompagnait le devança rapidement afin d'ouvrir. Il allait maintenant être présenté aux autres Knight of Round. Ce n'était encore que la rencontre officieuse et il ne lui restait plus qu'une après-midi de répit avant l'officielle qui promettait d'être encore plus barbante.

Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer et entra d'un pas décidé devant son accompagnateur qui s'était humblement effacé derrière lui.

Ils étaient tous là. Tantôt assis sur de magnifiques fauteuils ornés, tantôt sur des canapés de velours et tantôt droits comme des 'i', ils respiraient tous l'orgueil que leur procurait leur place dans la hiérarchie.

Gino s'autorisa tout de même un léger soupir soulagé; l'ambiance n'était pas aussi pesante que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et, bien qu'ici on ne devait pas rigoler tous les jours, tout le monde avait l'air assez décontracté.

« Mon nom est Gino Weinberg. Je suis le nouveau Knight of Three. Honoré de faire votre connaissance, annonça-t-il solennellement comme on lui avait minutieusement conseillé de le faire.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, comme s'ils avaient tous réalisé dans une merveilleuse harmonie que ce n'était pas le moment de bailler, et un grand barbu dont l'œil gauche était masqué prit la parole :

- Enchanté. Je suis le Knight of One, le Chevalier en chef. Bismarck Waldstein.

Eh bien dis donc, il n'avait pas la fatuité dans les chaussettes celui-là... Le jeune homme haussa cependant la tête d'un air entendu et, se désintéressant plus ou moins des autres présentations, il se mit à passer au peigne fin de ses cils les moindres détails de la magnifique pièce renaissante aux immenses baies vitrées et de ses habitants.

Alors qu'il crut distingué la description rapide du Knight of Four suivie d'une petite phrase de bienvenue, le regard de Gino se posa à gauche du mur qui lui faisait face. Non... Sur la jeune fille au cheveux roses qui y étaient nonchalamment adossée, trafiquant entre ses petits doigts ce qui semblait être un mobile.

Ce qui le choqua en premier, ce fut sa taille. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? Seize ans... Non, tout juste quinze.

Lentement, elle releva vers lui ses grands yeux rouges et lui jetta un regard vide de toute émotions.

Le coeur de Gino eut un raté et il lui sembla qu'il avait céssé de battre pendant une éternité. Impossible... C'était totalement impossible! Ça ne pouvait pas être... _Elle_...

- Anya Alstreim. Knight of Six.

La terre s'arrêta de tourner. C'était elle... C'était Anya. Sa Anya. Puis elle rabaissa ses yuex impassibles sur son téléphone, brisant le sortilège. Les autres chevaliers continuaient leur présentation mais Gino ne les écoutait plus; Il ne les attendait même pas.

- Anya... murmura-t-il.

Le garde à sa droite lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Les coups de foudre, ce sera pour une autre fois. Là, c'est une réunion importante même si ça n'en a pas l'air. » Lui fit-il discrétement remarquer.

Le jeune homme détacha donc, tant bien que mal, son regard de la petite tête rose et reposa son attention simulée sur le Knight of Eight, tantant d'enregistrer son identité malgré le profond vertige dont son coeur était victime.

Anya était vivante... Vivante... Non. Là. Juste devant lui...

Le reste de l'après-midi fut très chargé. Il visita les appartements qui lui étaient reservés, le lieu où les Knightmares étaient rangés et, en bref, la quasi-totalité de l'immense bâtiment.

Il n'eut donc pas, à son grand regret, le loisir d'éclaircir cette étrange coïncidence. Anya... Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien elle; Il l'aurait reconnu même cinquante ans après entre dix milles petites vieilles aux cheveux roses délavés...

Mais pourtant... Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé à son arrivé. Ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu? Gino sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas Anya.

Avait-elle à nouveau perdu la mémoire, comme elle le redoutait tant...? Mais pourtant, elle avait conservé ce nom. Celui qu'il lui avait donné, des années auparavant. Peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas trouvé le moment approprié pour des retrouvailles un peu plus émouvantes... Mais elle n'avait montré aucune joie, même pas de la surprise... Rien. Et si elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su la protéger...? Et si...

« Mr. Weinberg, vous ne m'écoutez pas?

Gino sursautta et se tourna vers le garde qu'il suivait corps et âme depuis le début de la journée.

- Si, si, bien sûr que si! Lança-t-il en riant, pas sérieusement affecté par le manque d'intérêt qu'il portait aux explications vaseuse de son pseudo-guide.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous recentrez rapidement. Je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez fait une très bonne impression, ce matin.

Comme Gino le regardait avec de grands yeux naïfs, il précisa lentement :

- Les gens aiment que vous les regardiez dans les yeux quand ils vous parlent.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'est sacrément égal! Je n'ai pas de compte à leur rendre... Quel âge à Anya Alstreim?

Le garde poussa un soupir résigné mais ne put retenir un sourire.

- Auriez-vous des vues sur Mademoiselle?

Gino éclata d'un rire franc, réalisant que c'était bien l'impression que cela donnait.

- Non, pas du tout! Elle a juste l'air jeune pour être Knight of Round.

- Vous l'êtes également. Il paraît qu'elle à quinze ans. (Le blondin leva un sourcil, intrigué par la formulation, insitant le garde à continuer.) Enfin... Comment dire? Elle a été adopté par la famille Alstreim il y a environ cinq... Non, plutôt six ans, je crois. Comme elle n'aurait aucun souvenir datant d'avant son entrée à l'orphelinat, le médecin aurait approximativement déterminé son âge.

- Les Alstreim sont une famille plutôt noble... C'est rare de voir ce genre de personne adopter des orphelins amnésiques.

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir de problèmes, et tout ce que je vous raconte ne sont que des choses que j'ai entendu...

- Pas de soucis! Lança joyeusement Gino, craignant que sa source d'information disparaîsse. Je ne dirais rien à personne!

L'homme le regarda en biais, tâtant le terrain... Puis, constatant au sourire candide de son interlocuteur que répéter des ragôts à un gamin dépourvu de matière grise ne pouvait être qu'innofensif, il reprit :

- Eh bien... J'ai entendu dire que le Prince Schneizel (Il baissa spontanément la voix à la prononciation de ce nom, comme si le dit-prince allait sortir d'un mur pour le condamner à mort.) leur avait un peu forcé la main. Anya serait même allée, avant son entrée à l'orphelinat, prendre des cours de bonnes manières auprès de la famille impériale. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire que l'Impératrice Marianne elle-même lui aurait appris à manier les Knightmares tant leurs capacités ont de points communs. Mademoiselle Alstreim possède d'ailleurs la même place de Knight of Round que cette dernière...

Réalisant qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ses racontars, le guide se tut. Jettant un regard inquiet à un Gino qui semblait ne pas avoir tout écouté. Il avait raison. Les ragôts ne l'interessaient pas. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des renseignments sur Anya. Sur sa chère Anya.

Alors comme ça elle avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire... Elle ne se rappellait plus des années passées. Des années avec lui. De lui. Elle avait tout oublié. Mais elle avait conservé son prénom...

- Mais je vous conseille de ne pas faire de fixation sur elle. Il n'est pas bien vu de mélanger la vie privée et la vie professionnelle.

Gino éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas! Je ne suis pas interessé par Anya, mais les autres Knight ont l'air si vieux et ennuyeux que je suis heureux de voir quelqu'un de ma génération!

- Mr. Weinberg, dire ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment conseillé.

Le calme impérial de son garde amusait beaucoup le jeune homme qui le prit par les épaules en rigolant.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bon, où se trouve la salle à manger, ici? »

Gino ignorait tout ou presque des relations avc les autres. Il avait apprit à rire. Rire pour parraître agréable. Rire pour se faire des amis. Rire pour cacher sa tristesse.

Il se moquait de ce que les autres pouvait dire; aussi, il était bien décidé à éclaircir sa situation atypique sans prendre en compte l'avis des semeurs de troubles qui l'entouraient.

Gino marchait lentement dans le beau jardin fleuri au centre des bâtiments reservés aux Rounds. La veille, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Anya. Il la cherchait donc férocement depuis le début de la matinée, fouillant fleur par fleur, la moindre parcelle de la gigantesque batisse.

Il ne lui restait plus que ce jardin et, persuadé de sa chance laborieuse, elle ne pouvait être que là.

Il lorgnait, ça et là, aussi interessé par les escargots sur les feuilles des rosiers que par l'envol gracieux de quelques hirondelles, quand il aperçut le fruit de ses recherches intensives.

- Anya! Cria-t-il sans réflechir plus que d'habitude. Anya!

Comme elle ne semblait pas encline à le regarder, il s'était déjà rendu à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait pas encore tourné la tête.

- Bonjour, Anya!

Elle lui lança le même regard que la veille – le même qu'elle lançait à tout le monde – et lui répondit sans conviction.

- Bonjour.

Réalisant à quel point il était idiot, Gino s'assit sur le banc, à coté d'elle, optant pour l'improvisation – qui était d'ailleurs la seule option qui s'offrait à lui, étant donné son manque de préparation.

- C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce-pas?

La jeune fille releva le nez de son mobile et regarda un instant le ciel avant de le rabaisser.

- Il fait soleil.

- En effet... Qu'est ce que c'est ? dit-il, désignant l'engin sur le quel elle pianottait sans interruption.

- Mon diary.

Elle releva le dit-diary, le plaça entre eux, et une petite musique retentit.

- Enregistré. Merci.

- Tu... Tu m'as prit en photo ?

- Apparamment.

La tache s'avérait ardue. Qui était cette machine qui lui faisait face ? Elle n'avait rien de l'Anya qu'il avait connu.

- Tu aimes quoi, Anya ?

La gamine releva à nouveau son visage, sans même regarder Gino, et sembla méditer un long moment; comme si elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à la question. Alors qu'une minute allait s'écoulait et qu'Anya fixait toujours un point abstrait dans le ciel, une hirondelle passa délicatement juste au dessus d'eux.

- J'aime les oiseaux.

Gino cessa de respirer. Elle aimait les oiseaux. Les oiseaux.

- Tu... Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Le tout pour le tout.

- Tu es Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three.

Le tout pour le rien. Elle ne se rappellait pas. Gino sourit tout de même, comme il le faisait toujours pour cacher sa detresse, et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- C'est ça ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Any a! Tu viens manger un bout ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié ! C'était impossible ! Elle allait se rappeller ! Il lui fallait juste le temps...

Il se raccrocha à cette idée durant environ un an. Il ne la quitta plus, pas tant par volonté obsessionnelle de la voir se ''reveiller'' que par réel désir de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Comme elle parlait rarement, il lui était difficile de savoir si elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle s'ouvrait lentement, très lentement, mais le jeune homme continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, en se levant, elle lui sourirait comme autrefois, un cake au citron vert fermement tenu entre ses petits doigts.

Au bout de six mois, un certain Kururugi Suzaku se joint à eux en tant que Knight of Seven. Bien que la situation ne fut pas forcément évidente tous les jours, Gino était heureux avec ses deux amis. Suzaku n'était pas beaucoup plus bavard qu'Anya, il avait même un regard mechant parfois, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le jeune blond qui savait passer outre...

Ensuite, Kururugi réintegra l'Académie Ashford. Comme Gino trouvait l'idée de vivre une vie normale plus que passionante, il en fit autant, ramettant Anya dans sa course.

Non... Vraiment cette année n'a rien de passionant. Rien qui soit réellement digne d'être raconté. Aussi je passerais directement à un soir en particulier. Un soir sur le toit de l'Académie Ashford. Le soir de la journée Cupidon organisée par la présidente du Conseil des élèves...

_ **Bon, un chapitre pas franchement passionant, mais necessaire. Z'avez vu comme elles sont romantiques leurs retrouvailles ? xD**_

_** Nan, plus serieusement, j'aime pas mon mini-résumé à la fin mais il le fallait, histoire de pas faire celle qui passe du coq à l'âne... ^^'**_

_**Bref, le prochain chapitre, je le trouve chou, mais j'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez bien... Sinon ça a pas beaucoup d'intérêt... x3**_

_** Chu ~ ! :3**_


End file.
